Kanji Kōshyigaki (Earth-616)/Character Outline
'Character Outline' Kanji is the son of the Emperor’s greatest and loyal soldier, Reigm Kyoshigaki. His true identity as a Japamese was kept a secret from the public due to the possibility it will get him Exiled from Britannia, which his father wanted to avoid. Kanji met Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister Nunnally when they moved to Ashford Academy, were they stayed hidden, when his father told the story about Marianne and was one of her loyal guards. This then led to him having the duty to look after her two children, as a request made by his father for the sake of Marianne, which he honorably accepted. At first, Kanji had a short rivalry with Lelouch because of his skills and abilities in chess and how he mostly loses to him everytime they battle. As time passed by, however, he came to know Lelouch better, and they soon became good friends, where he soon met Nunnally and saw the innocence in her and believed that she never deserved what she’s been through. With the trust he has built with them, he revealed to Lelouch that he is a soldier and is willing to protect them at all cost, even willing to turn against Britannia for it. However, back when Britannia began its invasion of Japan, a young Kanji was separated from his closest friend and then love interest, Kallen because of his father wanting to evacuate his family to the Chinese Federation for their safety while Japan is being taken over. Unable to change his father's decision, Kanji started a group with fellow young Japanese who are willing to fight for their falling nation, which also included his cousin, Akito Hyuga, by working behind the shadows while he is being put in military training due to his father’s wishes in which he managed to accomplish after 5 years. Even with the success of his military training and becoming a soldier, he wanted to continue his studies, his father then solemnly accepts hos wish with the condition that he will balance his military work and his studies, which he understood. With the thought of not wanting anyone to discover his true identity and his military background. Kanji changed his appearance and personality and became a more timid person, in which he decided to wear a pair of glasses and changed the look of his hair. As he returned back to Japan, now being taken over by Britannia and now know as Area 11, his name was also changed into Kenjie Monaco, by using the middle name of their family in which he got from his Britannian Grandmother as his last name, for the reason of them wanting to hide their history as Japanese citizens for them to fit in and be able to enter Britannia. It also inspires Kanji's belief that one side from a fallen nation into a brand new one cause caused others to suffer while those with high power prospered, where he believed that power and rights need to be balanced, that one side of the coin shouldn’t be judged from what we believe is right but know what the other side has, if its also positive or that we’re seeing it from a reverse perspective. However, after Suzaku fired the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead under the command of Lelouch's Geass, he decided that if balance can’t be achieved by the two sides being one, he will have to do what he believe is right to bring this balance himself by his own hands, even if the desired results may be reversed onto him and even lead to his own death, breaking the wish of his father by choosing over the ones that carried him through and the one he loves by reinstating with the Kyoto Group and joining the Black Knights, and killing people just to make true his objectives and ideals. Despite that fact, Kanji still showed to be interested in achieving a world where everyone can live happy and have a tomorrow, as seen in the last episode, when it is shown that all the acts of him, Lelouch and Suzaku were to achieve that world. Category:The Batman Who Laughs